


Día de nieve

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fandom_insano, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disfrutando un día de nieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día de nieve

Louis piensa que si Harry no hace algo al respecto se va a desmayar o morir. Tienen el día libre y han decidido pasarlo en la casa de ellos, aprovechando que Modest! No les exigió nada. Han estado todo el día allí, principalmente porque salir sería demasiado riesgoso porque la gente los vería y no querían que sus managers les pusieran más prohibiciones y también porque afuera estaba helado y nevando.

Ahora se encontraban en su cama, los dos desnudos y Harry entre sus piernas besando su caderas y sus muslos, pasando de largo por su miembro que estaba duro necesitado de ser tocado.

—H-Harry…

El rizado levanta la cabeza y su miembro se endurece más de lo que ya está. Louis está con los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rojos por los besos que se dieron y porque los ha estado mordiendo para evitar gemir. Su pelo está desordenado haciendo que se vea mucho más hermoso de lo que ya es.

—Mierda Harry si no lo haces ahora, te obligaré —lo amenaza, Harry se separa de sus piernas y se acerca a su rostro para quedarse a centímetros de sus labios.

— ¿Cómo tienes pensado hacerlo? —Le susurra y los ojos de Louis se abren y sonríe desafiante— ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto Harry?

—Solo quiero saber qué harás para obligarme —le vuelve a decir Harry sonriendo inocente (con hoyuelos incluidos), de hecho demasiado inocente para lo que están haciendo en estos momentos.

—Esto Harry.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responderle algo, Louis le toma la cara con las manos y junta sus labios en un beso que es de todo menos romántico.

El mayor le muerde el labio, provocando que el rizad suelte un gemido y sus lenguas se juntan. Louis lo atrae más a y sus cuerpos están en contacto provocando que sus miembros se froten. Harry siente que, si el de ojos azules le sigue besando de esa forma tan obscena (mucha lengua y muchos dientes) y sus miembros se siguen frotando así, podrá correrse en ese mismo instante.

Louis rompe el beso y mira con una sonrisa arrogante a Harry. Lo agarra por los rizos y lo hace bajar hasta que pone la boca del menor en su miembro, éste no tiene otra opción que pasar su lengua por todo el miembro de Louis, haciendo que este lance un gemido fuerte.

—Oh. Sí. —Vuelve a gemir Louis pensando que no hay mejor forma de pasa un día de nieve que con su novio y éste haciéndole una mamada.

 


End file.
